


What you don't know can't hurt you

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: Author: AnonPrompt: Kotetsu wakes up in the middle of night from a wet dream and decides to "quietly" finger fuck himself next to Barnaby. The next morning his partner asks what the old man was doing---awkward





	What you don't know can't hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: i took some liberties with certain headcanon [aka the scar], so i hope OP can excuse my self-indulgence there :x

"Sid really is it Ned Scary."

Kotetsu paused mid-way while climbing into bed, turning his head over to the side where his temporary occupant was, eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"

Pulling his hand out from under the plethora of blankets Kotetsu had placed over him, Barnaby pointed over to the box of kleenex on the bedside drawer, a loud sniffle his only other response. It took Kotetsu a split second to realize Barnaby wasn't talking about tissues and instead meant to signal that his nose was too stuffed up for him to say anything that made sense, and after sitting down, Kotetsu reached for the box and handed it over, laughing in amusement as his partner tried to prop himself up and blow his nose enough so he could stop sounding like he had a clothes pin permanently snapped shut on his nose.

"Is that good enough?"

Barnaby nodded, and with a slight grimace he tried to reach over to throw his tissues away, but Kotetsu quickly snatched it up and disposed of them himself into the trash bin he'd moved over to the side of the bed earlier that day. Kotetsu hadn't expected for Barnaby to catch a cold so suddenly, even with the chilly winter temperatures already starting to fall upon Sternbild. He could barely use one hand to count how many times Barnaby had ever gotten sick, let alone badly enough that the only solution was for him to stay in bed, but there he was, bundled up in blankets galore in Kotetsu's bedside, having had to take the entire day off of work along with Kotetsu, not because he had gotten ill himself but, well, someone needed to take care of his stubbornly ill partner. And speaking of stubborn...

"It's fine, thank you. What I said is that this really isn't necessary."

Picking up the tiny bottle of disinfectant also on the bedside table (that had been Barnaby's choice, not his own), Kotetsu cleaned off his hands and set it down along with the box of tissues back on the table, officially making himself comfortable under the covers.

"What's not necessary?"

"You sleeping with me."

Kotetsu glanced over at Barnaby, raising an eyebrow.

"Want to give me couch duty tonight? That's cold Bunny!"

Whatever that odd noise was, Kotetsu figured it was Barnaby trying to sigh, but it had a weird concerning faint gurgle to it that made him just a little concerned.

"That's not what I meant." Coughing into his hand, Barnaby pointed back over to the table and Kotetsu took his cue much faster this time around, reaching for the tissues until Barnaby shook his head and pointed again. Oh right, the medicine. Picking up the bottle and the small plastic cup, Kotetsu handed them over.

"Then what'd you mean?"

"I meant that you shouldn't have to stay here with me. I'm sick. I could have just stayed downstairs."

As Barnaby busied himself with drinking down the medicine, Kotetsu frowned— no, pouted, at the suggestion that he could have dumped his poor sick partner downstairs in the cold dark living room in his miserable state. Not to mention there were bottles down there that he had forgotten to pick up. What if Barnaby needed to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and tripped over them, banged his head on the table and knocked himself out on the floor, then he'd catch pneumonia and be put in a wheelchair and—

"Kotetsu?"

"Huh?"

"I said that I can just go downstairs." When Barnaby licked his lips clean of the cold syrup and wriggled his nose in discomfort as he tried to fight off an apparent urge to sneeze, Kotetsu tried not to grin at how cute he looked. A sick Bunny was a rather miserable Bunny, but it was also a terribly adorable one. If he wouldn't feel so bad thinking it, he'd hope that Barnaby would get sick more often.

"No way, you're staying here and that's final. Besides, you have a cold. You're in the best place possible, under all these nice warm blankets, in a soft bed, and next to a very comfy old man."

Offering back the bottle and cup, Barnaby couldn't help but smiled a little crookedly.

"While I appreciate the gesture, I really don't think it's all that fair for you to put yourself in this spot when you could—"

"Oh just stop that already." Kotetsu frowned as he quickly placed the items away, grabbing a hold of the blankets and pulling them right over Barnaby's body, ignoring his hands as they tried to clumsily push them away. Instead all he did was raise the blankets so he could drape them up over those hands, and soon enough his partner was safely tucked away.

Patting at the bundled lump, Kotetsu huffed. "I'm staying right here, and you can't do anything about it. Now stop complaining and sleep already, you'll get better a lot faster that way. If you need something then just wake me up."

"But I—"

"No buts!"

Sighing once more, Barnaby looked as if he was ready to try complaining until sunrise snuck up on them, but instead he just shifted and squirmed under the blankets until he found himself in a comfortable spot, pushing them aside so they weren't so snuggled tucked against his chin. Turning his head to the side, there was nothing but weariness and defeat in Barnaby's eyes as he murmured quietly.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"Don't go telling me that either." Kotetsu grumbled, but his faux grumpiness crumbled as he leaned in to set a kiss against Barnaby's forehead, framed slightly by tussled bangs. "Of course I had to. Can you imagine what kind of flack I'd catch if I left you alone to deal with this cold on your own? I bet your fans are thinking you caught the plague or something, no one's seen you in a whole day. They might be making lost posters right now."

Barnaby attempted to chuckle until he broke out into a light coughing fit, and Kotetsu pulled away enough so he wouldn't be caught in the aftermath, patting away at Barnaby's shoulder. When Barnaby turned back around, something about Kotetsu's expression just didn't seem to feel right

"Could I at least ask for one more favor?"

"Yeah? What's that?"

Reaching a hand up from under the covers, Barnaby pulled Kotetsu down to his level by the back of his neck, and Kotetsu prepared himself for one of those rare and gentle adoring kisses Barnaby only gave him on occasion before they went to bed.

"Go put on socks. Your feet are always too cold."

Except the only reason Barnaby had pulled him down was because his voice had suddenly gone hoarse. The lovedrunk grin that had plastered itself on Kotetsu's face soon crumbled to pieces, and as he climbed out of bed, he called out to Barnaby as he made his way over to the dresser drawer.

"I was thinking you're really cute when you're sick, but I was totally wrong."

Kotetsu had barely made it to the drawer when a pillow had gone flying at his head, the only sounds audible from the bedroom at that moment being a loud, surprised yelp and more coughing. 

\--

"Bu— Bunny, st-stop..." Kotetsu's voice trailed off into a sharp whine, his body seizing up as hot breath ghosted against his ear. Warm, smooth, eager hands continued their trail down his sides and then slipped under his shirt, skimming up the muscular planes of Kotetsu's body, noticeably slowing whenever old scarred tissue met Barnaby's touch. Once Barnaby reached the largest scar on Kotetsu's right side, his palm paused right atop it, letting the rough texture rest underneath, fingers spread outward like he was protecting it, promising that such a thing would never happen again, that this scar would be the last of its kind.

The gesture was too much for Kotetsu at that moment, and as Barnaby kissed a gentle trail down the side of his neck, he reached a hand down to try and remove the prone one at his side, licking at his dry lips. His throat felt dry too, everything was too hot.

"Don't, k-keep going." His voice was barely above a whisper yet it felt too loud to his ears, every little noise he made was just too loud.

"I thought you wanted me to stop?" Barnaby murmured teasingly against Kotetsu's shoulder, but his hand began to move again, further up Kotetsu's chest, fingertips rubbing and flicking at his nipples, and as he gave one a firm pinch, Kotetsu curled up further on his side, attempting to arch away from the heated body pressed against his back, but all it did was fuel Barnaby on, and with a roll of his hips against Kotetsu's backside he went still and gasped at the familiar hardness tucked snuggly against the crack of his ass.

"No, I mean— m-mean, don't... don't just do that."

"What? Touch you?"

"No— no, yes... yes, Bunny keep touching, but I want... I want, more than that."

Wet, open-mouthed kisses were spread hurriedly against Kotetsu's shoulderblade until Barnaby's lips fastened onto a particular spot, teeth scraping against his sweat-sheened skin, and Barnaby's hands sunk back down, grabbing hold of Kotetsu's hips, gripping tightly as he ground his erection against him and Kotetsu shuddered almost violently, shoulders stiffening in conflicted tension, eager for more yet somehow unwilling to accept it.

"What more would you like?"

"Nng—! Bunny, B-Bunnyyy, pleeease..."

Even as Kotetsu's legs spread further to signal where Barnaby's attention meant to go, urging him to keep going, to touch as much as he wanted especially where he wanted it the most. Barnaby of course paid the words no mind as he let his hands rub across Kotetsu's belly, his fingers dipping down underneath top of his pants, then pulling out as his thumbs hooked into the fabric and tugged down. When Kotetsu scrambled to remove them on his own, he felt a chuckle against his neck as Barnaby stopped, waiting for Kotetsu to finish removing them himself before he pushed his hands away again and continued on his own. As Barnaby finally palmed away at the damp bump under Kotetsu's underwear, a rather lewd moan echoed into the darkness of the bedroom and at that point Barnaby knew he wouldn't be able to keep up his teasing touches for long.

It was then that Kotetsu woke up with a quiet, startled gasp, his breath coming out in heavy pants as if he'd just been suffocating, and as he tilted his head up and felt the cold air of the room brush over his face, he swallowed down a groan of somewhat disappointment as he realized he'd woken up from a sex dream.

And not only that, he was hard. Kotetsu was even sure that his underwear felt uncomfortably damp.

'Shit,' he hissed out mentally, completely at a loss on what to do aside from get out of bed and clean up, or maybe go to the bathroom and finish off there, but it was so far away and sure to be freezing in there, and the bed was so warm, and Barnaby was right next to him, and he... he was still really in need of release. Not only that, but the dream hadn't left his mind just yet, Kotetsu could still feel Barnaby's hands on him, his breath, his words, his heat, his need pressing against him...

Barnaby's hands moved away from his cock for the briefest of disappointing moments, but then all too soon he was tugging down Kotetsu's underwear one slow inch at a time.

Kotetsu's hand reached into the pajama pants he'd worn, slipping past the top band of his underwear cautiously. 'Shit. Shit shit shit.' There was no way he could do this right there, there was no way in hell Kotetsu could get off in bed with Barnaby mere inches away from him, even if he was fast asleep, and because of the medicine he probably wouldn't wake up, and maybe he wouldn't ever know. It would just be Kotetsu's secret, because of course he'd never tell him.

Barnaby didn't bother telling Kotetsu to pull them off completely and Kotetsu didn't see any need to waste time in doing so, especially not with Barnaby already wrapping a hand around the base of his cock, stroking leisurely like he had all the time in the world, but he didn't, because Kotetsu wanted it now, right now, right that second.

'Just stay quiet, shut up. Don't move if you don't have to, just a minute or two, I can finish that fast.' Kotetsu turned his head to the side so he could better silence himself into the pillow, a relieved shuddered exhale escaping him as his hand gripped at his cock, taking up a pace much faster than what Barnaby tended to take, his thumb flicking over the slit, the precum there enough to make him absolutely ashamed of himself for having had a dream serious enough that he probably could have come in his underwear. Regardless of the guilt, it felt good, so incredibly good, and because of that Kotetsu started to assume that really, this wouldn't be such a bad thing. Just jerk off and be done with it.

As Barnaby's hand sped up, Kotetsu arched his hips into the movement, urging him to keep going, to go even faster, give him more, and with each press of his hips into that amazing hand Barnaby would keep grinding himself against Kotetsu's ass. And then, a heady, breathless voice whispered into his ear, teeth nipping at the lobe afterward. "Do you want me inside, Kotetsu?"

Kotetsu bit down on his lip as another wave of arousal hit him, his cock throbbing painfully. Unfortunately, his hand wouldn't be enough, but grabbing lube would be near impossible. It was too risky, but this wasn't enough, and his own saliva most likely wouldn't do well enough, even as he reached up his free hand and slipped two fingers into his mouth as if he was sure that merely going ahead with the action would mean that it would work out. 'Stupid, I'm so stupid.

There was no real response, but Barnaby didn't require one, at least not just yet. He could take his time, evident enough as the pace of his hand began to slow, focusing instead on the slick feel of precum at the head of Kotetsu's cock, his fingers smearing through it, then suddenly moving further down, cupping at Kotetsu's balls then slipping down stroke across his perineum.

Again, Kotetsu mimicked those imaginery, invisible hands to a T, until finally his slick fingers reached between his legs and stroked at the outer rim of his entrance. He had twisted his body enough so that he could silence himself more properly against the pillow, but not enough to fully lay on his stomach like he had hoped he could do. Even if it would make his shameless masturbation session a lot easier to go through, the risk of causing a mess was too great, and having to clean up anything after he was done was sure to wake Barnaby and ruin both their nights, though his in particular. It wasn't perfect, but it was necessary. That was Kotetsu's endless mental mantra along with 'hurry up hurry up hurry up', as a finger finally slipped past the ring of muscle inside himself, and Kotetsu gasped silently at the sensation.

Barnaby relished the noises in the room as he prepared Kotetsu with his fingers, long, steady strokes inside, stretching him as patiently as possible, yet with a slight edge of insistence, especially as he would quickly insert another finger, withdraw both and quickly replace them with ease. Even with Kotetsu's continued vague pleads, Barnaby wouldn't go any faster, even on the occasions where he would brush against a certain bundle of nerves, causing Kotetsu to shake with pleasure. "There? Does that feel good?"

"Mhmm..." Without being able to stop himself, Kotetsu muffled a response into the pillow, barely able to keep his voice down any longer, his nerves a rattled mess, and he couldn't stop shaking, couldn't stop his fingers from thrusting deeper and harder, his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear. Eventually he found his wrist was too constricted to move around properly, even starting to ache from his efforts, and so instead Kotetsu focused on twisting and crooking his fingers about, poking and proding and massaging inside, trying to find the same places Barnaby always seemed to find at the snap of a finger, like he was made for this sort of thing, like they were spots that belonged to him and only him, places he could use and manipulate at his own free will. Barnaby's fingers never disappointed him, neither did his cock, and Kotetsu wished so badly that he hadn't come down with some stupid damn cold so he could just be a selfish horny idiot and wake him up, climb on top of him and ride his cock all night.

And then, all of a sudden, the fingers were gone. Kotetsu's breath left him, his hands scrambling for purchase at Barnaby's arm, the sheets, the pillow, anything within reach. He needed to keep going, he couldn't stop, don't stop, please just—

"Would you like me to fuck you now?"

Kotetsu's control snapped, but a split second later his hand stopped right as he found himself at the edge. He couldn't, he just couldn't, not in the bed, not like that, he'll leave a stain and Barnaby will know and fuck his hand hurts so bad why did he think this was a good idea bathroom where's the bathroom shit forget this he's finishing in the bathroom.

He didn't know how he'd been able to do it, but without so much as looking over his shoulder, Kotetsu hauled himself out of the bed and with his hand down his pants (though he had at least pulled out his fingers), hurriedly shuffled his way awkwardly over to the bathroom. Two minutes later, Kotetsu had come. Fifteen minutes later, he returned, and Barnaby was still sound asleep. Kotetsu was too sated and too tired to be suspicious of whether or not he had woken up but simply gone back to bed, and so instead he slipped back under the covers, curled up on his side facing Barnaby, and in less than a minute, he was out cold.

\--

The next morning went by surprisingly well, something Kotetsu was incredibly thankful for what with his... lack of self-restraint the night before. Barnaby had woken up looking relatively better, that invisible clothes pin on his nose having fallen off with his restful night's sleep. Aside from some sniffles and an occasional cough, as well as a case of the shivers, Barnaby seemed to be well on his way to proper recovery, and though he most likely could have found the energy to return to work that day, Kotetsu knew he wouldn't allow anything of the sort. While Barnaby made his way to the bathroom for a refreshing shower, Kotetsu had headed downstairs to prepare breakfast as well as inform Lloyds that Barnaby wouldn't be out for another day at the most, but he'd be more than willing to come by in a few hours. Lloyds approved the plan with little fuss, and afterward Kotetsu occupied his time in the kitchen preparing a nice warm meal for the two of them.

It really didn't feel as if anything was amiss, and by the time Barnaby came back downstairs and took a seat at the counter to wait for their food, Kotestu just about believed that the events of last night hadn't even happened at all. Sure it still left him with a lot of guilt (and a bit of a squicky feeling. He'd have to change the sheets and do laundry before he left later), but if Barnaby didn't ever know about the whole thing then where was the harm? He definitely wouldn't be doing anything like it again, that much was sure, so really, what was he even worrying about? Things were fine!

"Kotetsu, are you all right?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm doing okay. I'm great! Why'd you ask?"

"I heard noises last night."

...okay, no. Things were not fine.

"Wh-what do you mean Bunny?" Kotetsu asked hesitantly, slowly closing the fridge door with a swing of his hip.

"I wish I could explain them better but they were very faint. Granted, they could have come from outside but I swore I heard them coming from your side of the bed. And then you left in the middle of the night, didn't you? I thought I could be wrong, since I was still a little drowsy from the medicine and my illness, but I clearly remember you getting out of bed."

Things were not fine at all.

Kotetsu swallowed audibly, and Barnaby stared at him with clear concern. "Are you sure you didn't come down with what I had? I told you that sleeping next to me would be a bad idea."

Waving his hands about frantically, Kotetsu stopped when he realized he hadn't put down the two eggs he had taken out of the fridge and set them down on the kitchen counter, repeating the action once more. "No no, don't worry, I'm fine! I'm completely healthy! I just left to go to the bathroom! I had to pee..."

From the looks of it, Barnaby was only slightly convinced of his answer, but there was no way he was going to buy it that easily.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah, absolutely! I needed to go for a while but I didn't wanna wake you up so, I was just kinda stuck there, thinking about whether I could hold it in or not. That's what all those noises were, but then I gave up and just went for it." Straining with a sheepish grin, Kotetsu rubbed at the back of his neck as he slowly tried to step over to the sink, as if that was a good enough signal to Barnaby that their conversation was over and there was no reason that they needed to talk about how he had ended up fingering himself right next to Barnaby while he slept. Which they weren't going to talk about, ever. Never. He was sticking with his bathroom excuse, end of story.

Barnaby narrowed his eyes slightly, adjusting his glasses for a second as he stared Kotetsu down, but his intent, scrutinizing gaze was broken as he was hit by another coughing fit, his hand lowering so he could cover his mouth. Kotetsu had a mental sigh of relief. Thank everything for colds.

"So... yeah!" Kotetsu didn't realize how loud his voice sounded until Barnaby seemed to wince, or maybe that was a shiver, he had no idea, he was still in a very subtle panic about almost being found out. "That's all that was! Sorry about making you worry and all!"

Barnaby shook his head as his cough settled, reaching for the cup of tea that Kotetsu had apparently prepared while he'd been in the shower. After taking a brief sip, Barnaby allowed the warm liquid to soothe his throat and clear up his nose, though a sudden sleepiness hit him as the warmth spread through his body. He'd most likely end up heading back to bed and sleep for a while very soon, but not yet. There was still breakfast, and he wanted to enjoy this quiet, peaceful moment he had with Kotetsu before they needed to face the rest of the day.

"All right. I'm glad you're well. It's bad enough that you took yesterday off of work just to help me, I'd rather you not end up sick as well because of me. Lloyds wouldn't be particularly pleased about that."

Bullet successfully dodged. Kotetsu couldn't have been more relieved. "Yeah, he wouldn't. But I told him I'd come in today so I can make up for what I didn't do yesterday. Think you'll be okay here on your own?"

"I should be fine, yes." Barnaby raised the cup to his lips, but smiled at Kotetsu and murmured against the cup. "I'm an adult, I can take care of myself."

Kotetsu shook his head and chuckled as he finally got to work on preparing their omlettes, walking over to the spice rack he kept and pulling out a few bottles. "You're a big handsome adult, and you've got a big house all to yourself. Just don't make a mess while I'm out."

There was a faint hum of approval as Barnaby continued to sip away at his tea, and the two of them fell into a nice silence as Kotetsu moved about the kitchen, Barnaby taking the time to just relax and watch his partner. A few minutes later, their food was ready and Kotetsu set their plates down, taking Barnaby's cup in order to refill it, but as a hand settled on his wrist, Kotetsu stopped, glancing up. He almost suspected for Barnaby to try and bring up their old conversation and so his heart skipped a beat. 

"I'm very lucky to be in such good hands."

But, false alarm. After a few seconds, Barnaby let go, allowing Kotetsu to continue.

"You sure are." Kotetsu answered back distractedly as he poured out the steaming tea into the cup, returning it back to Barnaby with a wide smile. Barnaby smiled in return.

"Next time, I'll return the favor."


End file.
